sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Forestfire3
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Forestfire3 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I've forgot to hit ya back I'm so sorry. I forgot to sent you guys new messages and talk to y'all. Been so frickin' busy lately today. But don't worry, I'll get the chance to talk to you guys as well as help you out with any propblems at all. Thank you & take care of yourselfs. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. You weren't complaining at all. It's cool. ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) The Rising and the Morganians I wanna ask ya, where you get that picture of a dead Morganian's skull from? I could help find & post more pictures of The Rising. Plus I kinda thought the needs a better name other then "Skull". Let me know, please. Thank you. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It's cool. I just wanna know where you found the picture. Plus I think I can help out with that. I better go. See ya tomorrow. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Holy crap, I find stuff on Google/Images too! Man, it's a small world after all. Hahahaha...! Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Friends Too! What's up Forestfire3. Hey I got your message & I've invited one of my old best friends to join us to make some editing wiki contributions and post comments, for the fun and their own exploration of The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki. Should be fun. My buddy Jason DIckinson, he loves the movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Plus one of his favorite actors, Nicolas Cage, also starred in the film. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Gallery. Look you gotta have gallery for the pictures of certain pages and characters like Sun Lok's Dragon for example. As matter of fact: I'm about put up more right now & you can do whatever you want with them befor eI leave. I gotta go. Talk to ya later... Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I know. Especially, specific areas of course. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin That is why we need a president/admin. Only admins can change the background, the colors, etc. I am too busy to become an active admin here, but if you guys vote for me to become a Bur I can change it for you, and i'll also give you the power to do it as well. Master R GoldvaneTalk 21:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Admins These are some things Admins can do ( It's spelled Sincerely I think ) These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Also: Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community Master R GoldvaneTalk 22:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Weekly poll Sorry, I thought it was a good idea. I wouldn't delete the poll, dude, I would just add it to an "Other polls" section. Master R GoldvaneTalk 00:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Villains Wiki Hey man, If you're free, you should do hang out & do some contirbs on the Villains Wiki @ any time. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, Hey was your comment or Emily Windsnap's on my Villains wiki page? Just curious. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. Sometimes I'd be doin' the thing you're doin', & that is to spread the word. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Monster Jam Hey dude, did ya catch the Monster Jam monster truck show last Sunday? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It is a monster truck car show & it is awesome. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I was there in the audience that last Sunday with my uncle, his grandson & my older brother. They somehow knew I'm a fan of monster trucks & regardless of that, I thanked them for it. It was fun! :-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:50, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply I know I'm sorry, dude. I got so busy with fixin' some simple, yet annoying problems (such as sucky categories, non-existent characters with no info and pictures therefore must be deleted and pictures with numbers & gibberish instead of names) on other wiki chapters including Villains Wiki, namely spelling 'cause there are morons that sucked @ spellin', literally. But now I'm here. I'm gonna make contributions and help out with The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wiki however I can, ok? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Merlin Wiki Hey, where have you been for the last couple of months on Merlin Wiki! You were a good editor, you should come back! ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 13:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Forestfire3! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! Don't cha judge me! 00:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year, Forestfire3. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC)